


made a garden of the love

by littlelocaldreamer



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Edmonton Oilers, M/M, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelocaldreamer/pseuds/littlelocaldreamer
Summary: Leon will find a way in; will find a way tohim.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	made a garden of the love

**Author's Note:**

> first product of the great self-quarantine of 2020. more to come. title by the head and the heart.

Connor’s mating mark throbs as he lays, weak and disoriented, in his and Leon’s shared bed. 

His heat wasn’t supposed to start so soon; it’s too early. 

Leon isn’t here. 

Connor sits up, antsy and anxious as his body sweats uncontrollably. 

He peels off his shirt, shorts, and socks—choosing to leave his light blue boxer briefs on for now. 

He lays back down, staring up at the whirling ceiling fan as the Edmonton sun sets outside their grand bay windows. 

He wills himself to take deep, calming breaths as his heart races and his palms grow clammy.

Leon and the team are on their way back from a road trip but Connor isn’t sure how much longer he can wait. He’s irritated and impatient, unable to rest or sit still. 

“Leon,” he breathes, just for the taste of his name on his tongue. 

Connor knows how lucky he is to have a mate to help him through his heats—but he’s been on the other side too. When he was younger and reckless and determined to prove to himself he didn’t need Leon. 

He had been so arrogant back then; so brazen. Leon confessed he’d been in love with Connor since they were rookies and Connor rejected him out of some misplaced sense of pride. 

It wasn’t easy being an omega; much less a hockey prodigy on top of that. People were always complimenting his speed, his strength, his gifts. But with those comments always came qualifiers.

“For an omega, you sure know how to take time and create space.”

“I would’ve never guessed how strong you are—because of, well—you know.”

“As the first omega NHL captain, do you feel you have to be extra careful with the management of your emotions?”

Leon always stepped to his defense, protected him from the press, the cameras, the gossip. 

Yet Connor still spent so many nights alone trying to convince himself he didn’t need Leon’s help. It took a handful of isolated heats and countless late night conversations for him to finally wake up. 

When he eventually stopped fighting how cherished Leon’s actions would make him feel and gave into his body and his heart—it was intense. He slept with Leon for the first time after being knocked out of the playoffs in 2017. So sad and so tired of denying himself. 

Connor groans, turning his head into Leon’s pillow and lightly rubbing his lips into the cloth. Slick pulses out of his hole as he thinks of their first time; late at night up against the windows in Leon’s high-rise, city lights drenching them in shades of pink and orange neon. 

Connor spreads his knees, bites his bottom lip as his body drenches his briefs. 

He’s so worked up, aching and exhausted from being empty. 

He catches a whiff of Leon’s scent then and bolts upright, making a hurt murmur under his breath. 

Leon’s in the building, on his way up. 

Heart racing, Connor removes his last article of clothing before burying himself underneath their covers; hiding in their nest. 

He’ll burn up if he stays here too long but it’s part of the ancient tradition; the age old ceremony of it all. Connor can’t run, not with his celebrity and notoriety. Which means Leon can’t chase him. 

But he can seek him out; can search for him.

And the giddiness of that feeling— of Connor being _hunted_ —being _prey_ —

He moans into the pillow, drooling a little as he takes a deep, controlled inhale of their combined scent. 

Down the hall he can sense Leon letting himself in and the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. He burrows as far as he can under the blankets, grabbing and clinging to Leon’s sleep shirt as he waits. 

Connor locked the bedroom door earlier and now he’s on a knife’s edge as Leon’s heavy boots approach.

His entire body shimmers; be it with sweat or slick or precome leaking from his cock. Leon’s scent gets stronger as he gets closer; like a burning campfire mixed with freshly cut grass. Fall and summer manifested in a man; in a mate. 

“Leon,” Connor whimpers, squeezing his eyes closed as he moves Leon’s pillow between his thighs and mounts it. 

He’s almost delirious with heat now; vision beginning to blur as he cries out at the first pound of Leon’s fist against the door. 

“Baby,” Leon says through the wood, sounding pained. “Let me in—“

The doorknob jiggles with no give. 

Leon will find a way in; will find a way to _him_.

Connor moves his hips atop the silky, soft pillow, jaw hanging open as he spreads slick from both ends all over it. 

“No,” he gasps, bratty and petulant and slipping further under.

“Don’t be stubborn, Connor.”

_Submit to me, Connor._

“Go—away—“ Connor begs, playing up the act.

Leon growls. “I’m coming in there.”

Connor shakes his head and wraps the blankets tight around his body, cock sliding wetly back and forth. “Don’t...”

Connor could drag the scene out a little longer but Leon snarls and kicks in the door, always the more impatient of the two. 

He’s so strong. Connor must reek of arousal. 

He barely has time to blink before Leon’s on top of him, knocking him over and biting down hard on his mating mark. 

“Oh—fuck,” Connor sobs, swallowing lungfuls of Leon’s scent, “please—“

They’re separated by sheets but Leon doesn’t allow that for long. He strips his clothes off, only struggling momentarily with his Docs before kicking them across the room, and turns back around, reaching for the blankets. 

Connor feels chilly for a split second as his covers are removed, but the heat from Leon quickly warms him as a big hand lands on his lower back, softly caressing it. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” 

Connor preens, humming a gentle agreement. 

“My perfect omega.”

Connor’s heart glows, bright as ever. 

“Let me see you.”

Connor obeys; doesn’t think there will ever come a time when he won’t—stretches out long and lean on his stomach, sure his skin is flushed bright pink all over as he waits for Leon’s next move. 

“Alpha,” he pleads, tongue a heavy weight in his mouth. 

Leon lowers his body over Connor’s, athletic and big and fit. “Hi baby,” he says, nudging his hard cock into Connor’s secret crease, pressing his pink, plush lips right up against his ear. “Waiting for me yeah? You smell amazing.”

Connor smiles, all coy and shy, arching his hips against the mattress. “I do?”

Leon flexes against his ass, swearing under his breath.

“Mmm yeah—like you’re ready to be bred.”

Connor cries out, surging back against Leon as his cock leaks all over their sheets. 

“I am,” he whimpers, grinding back—craving that cock, “put it in me—Leon _please_ —“

One of Leon’s hands comes to grasp Connor’s hip, possessive and firm, while the other guides his dick inside the soft, wet give of Connor’s body. 

They groan in unison; Leon from the hot, tight clutch of Connor; Connor from the thick throb of penetration.

They get loud and unabashed quickly in the private sanctuary of their home— the height of heat always bringing out the purest, most urgent form of sexual lust between them. 

“Fuck—you’re so wet—“

“Just,” Connor pants, “gimme your knot—“

Leon moans, body wrapping completely around Connor’s, holding tight. 

“Yes—whatever you want—“

There’s a squelching sound as they collide again and again and it’s so filthy Connor curls in on himself for a few seconds, trying to hide. 

Leon moves his hand from Connor’s pale hip to the nape of his neck, turning his head so their mouths perfectly align. 

“Don’t you dare do that,” Leon commands in his alpha voice, “don’t hide from me—“ and that comes out more pleading. 

Connor kisses him, seals their mouths so wholly together they can’t take a breath without stealing air from one another. 

Leon pulls back then pushes in, in, in; all the way to the hilt—and Connor cries out, hands coming down to dig into the plump flesh of his own inner thighs.

“I love you so much,” he whispers, bearing down against the desperate stutter of Leon’s hips.

“I love you more,” Leon tells him, fierce and unapologetic. 

Conner doesn’t argue over it anymore. 

He knows it just _is_.

“Fuck that pretty hole on me—“

“God, Leon.” Connor tilts his body back, breath caught in his throat.

He never thought he’d find love like this: passionate, innate, all-encompassing. 

“Gonna come in you, gonna fill you up—“

Leon’s thrusts began fast but they turn erratic now, like being inside of Connor is causing him to utterly and completely lose control. 

The first round is always the quickest; they can never go long without getting one another off, not when they’ve been waiting and especially not when they’ve been separated. 

It’ll be over soon. Until they’re ready again; ready to go the entire night.

“Get me pregnant,” Connor begs, skin flushed and tingling, “please—alpha—“

The sound Leon makes is not human. Connor braces himself, falls forward to shift his body weight to his hands, and Leon follows, molding his chest to Connor’s back as he starts to hotly whisper in Connor’s ear. 

“Gonna knot you so good, gonna put a baby in _my_ baby—“

Connor closes his eyes, nearly hysterical with the fantasy. Of a swollen belly, of tender nipples, of Leon’s gigantic hand feeling a foot kick—

They can’t get pregnant. Not yet. Not while they’re young and legendary and on the hunt for a Cup. 

But someday. 

Someday Connor will carry Leon’s child. And the process of making that child will start much the same way—heady and obsessive and unable to stop. 

Connor licks his lips, gulping at how dry his throat’s suddenly become. 

“Please, please—I want it—“

Leon licks at the top of his spine, surely glistening with sweat, comforting him as his knot expands past the tight ring of Connor’s hole, emptying his seed in the warm, soft cavern. “I know, baby. Shh—I know. One day I’ll get you full—so fat with my babies—“

“Leo—Leo—oh, I—“

Connor whimpers as Leon coos against his temple, pressing tender kisses along his forehead as he takes Connor’s cock into his hand and barely stokes it before Connor’s coming all over himself. 

They breathe harshly in the come down, exhausted and sated and tied together so snug. 

Leon maneuvers them gently onto their sides, rearranging the pillows so the clean ones surround their heads. 

“Thank you,” Connor breathes, closing his eyes. 

“Never have to thank me. Always gonna take care of you.”

Leon kisses him wherever he can reach, making soft little sounds every now and then. 

Connor drifts asleep like that—wrapped up and held in the safest space. 

He doesn’t hear when Leon murmurs, “You're mine”—but he doesn’t have to. 

He already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
